


Dishonored: The enchanted buttplug

by The_dyslexic_owl



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daud gets creative, M/M, Teasing, The Knife of Dunwall, bonecharm, butplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dyslexic_owl/pseuds/The_dyslexic_owl
Summary: Daud used to be an assassin, but then the royal family paid the highest coin for his permanent service so he join the royal guard. The empress till got murdered, just not by him / No fault of him. Emily is a teenager.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daud get to have some fun in this first chapter.

The sun had barely started to rise, but Corvo was already on his way down to the training yard. He was used to waking up way before most of the staff would even arrive for work. Dunwall had a cold chilly atmosphere.Like most mornings, a thin layer of fog kept the city quiet.

“One more time!” he heard Daud growl to the new recruits. Ever since the former knife of dunwall joined up with the royal guard, the city watch had become better fighters. Nobody could deny the benefits Daud brought despite a strong opposition in the beginning. A hired assassin working for the royal guard? That had to bring bad news. However Daud worked hard like he always had, and proved them wrong.

Corvo knew the old man felt guilt for not taking any action beside refuse the job back then. If he had only hunted down the conspiracy early. Or perhaps warned the royal guard. But would it had made a difference? Corvo doubted it. Even if he had tried to warn the royal guard, who would believe an assassin?

“Working them to the bones,” Corvo commented as he approached.

“They’ll thank me later,” Daud replied. His face softened as his lover approached. The two of them wasn’t a well kept secret among the castle staff. Even Emily had made a comment on it, teasing him ever so slightly. Sure, if they really wanted to keep their relationship a complete secret, the two of them could. It would require more work than they both would like to put in. Having the relationship official wasn’t something they wanted either, as they were both very private people.

The recruits looked like they could barely stand. They were used to hard training, but Daud was in a league of his own.

“How about you and me take a round?” Corvo asked.

“Sure. I could use a real appointment,” Daud teased.

Watching two of the best fighters in Downwall fight was always a joy, both marked by the outsider. The recruits stood mesmerized and watched as the old men fight. Excellent hand-to-hand combat, superior swordsmanship, and the gifts of the outsider made this an event people would pay good bucks to watch.

\---

The kitchen staff was always busy, back and forth barely passing each other without accident. The constant heat and the smell of delicious food would hit you the moment you opened the doors, along with the buzzing of the staff.  
“Hey, watch it!” “Who burnt this?” The kitchen chef yelled. Today was more chaotic than normal. A royal ball was going to be held tonight, and as all good balls goes, the best part is the delicious food.

Corvo and Daud did their best to glide between the staff, grabbing a plate and some food before blinking out the window and up to the roof.

The quiet atmosphere on the rooftops was always a good contrast to the busy kitchen. The fog had started to lift, and the city slowly woke. A gentle breeze stroked their graying hairs with the smell of the sea as they sat down to enjoy the view.

“Looks like we’re getting another good day,” Corvo said. The older man hummed in agreement as he started eating. Moments like these were their favourite. They didn’t often get time alone. Emily had begun sneaking out of the castle.The quiet environment proved too boring for the young queen. He understood her well. When he was young he’d enlisted to get away from his own dull life. If he hadn’t, his family would have stayed poor, with no way out of their poverty.

He was lucky and he knew it. He could change his fate. His daughter could not. She might have all she’d ever need, be one of the luckiest in the kingdom, but she was stuck. Not free to do as she pleased; trapped in a golden cage. Corvo would allow her to sneak away now and then. Always standing by, letting her think she had escaped all guards. Sometimes Daud would tag along. Two shadows in the night, following the teenage queen as she roamed the streets.

In many ways it was good for her to see the people she ruled over in their natural state. It would give her some insight into their lives and make her a better ruler.

“Corvo,” Daud growled a little annoyed.

“Hm?” Corvo asked.

“You didn’t listen did you?” Daud signed.

“I’m sorry. A little lost in my own thoughts,” Corvo said and leaned in to give Daud a kiss on the cheek. “You said?” he asked. Daud just growled like he always did when he got annoyed with his boyfriend. “Oh come on love,” Corvo said. He rarely got to use cute nicknames as they didn’t get to spend that much time alone. It did soften his grumpy lover up a bit.

They continued their small talk over breakfast, then they saw a little head poking out of one of the back doors leading out of the queen's quarters on the roof.

“Don’t you think about it young lady!” Corvo yelled, she jumped in surprise and closed the door quickly.

“Did she really think she could disappear in broad daylight? She really is getting quite cocky,” Daud said.

“Indeed,” Corvo sighed.

“Guess we should get ready for the damn ball,” Daud said. He absolutely hated those events and never tried to hide it. Corvo on the other hand quite liked the look of Daud in his special ball uniform.

“Try to enjoy it a little, would you?” Corvo smiled as they stood up. “You look so handsome in the ball uniform.” He smiled as he leaned in to kiss Daud and grabbed his ass while he was at it.

“So very handsome.” He smirked as he blinked away from Daud, leaving him with two dirty plates to return to the kitchen.

\--

Corvo’s room wasn’t much to brag about, it was supposed to be a maid's room. However Corvo insisted on having the room closest to his daugher in case something happens. It had one window, a tub, a table and a curtain to separate his bed from the rest of the room. In the early days Emely would run to her dad’s room and sleep next to him, as she had many night terrors of her tragic past. As she got older she barely ever came running to his room, rather now she would insist that he moved to a different part of the castle. No doubt because she wished to sneak out of the castle more freely.

Corvo worked on his cufflinks when he felt a presence in the room.

“Are you unable to use the door?” Corvo asked. Daud preferred to blink into his room from the window, in fact Corvo count not remember a time when he’d used his door.

“And risk running into the young queen? No thanks.” Daud said as he walked closer to Corvo.

“Do you ever feel like a fraud wearing these upper class suits?” Corvo asked, his reflection in the mirror often felt wrong when he saw himself in high class clothing.

“All the time,” Daud replied. They both had grown up poor, and despite the recent years in high class society, they still felt out of place.

“It looks great on you,” Corvo said.

“Speaking of looking great, I found a special bone charm the other day,” There was something suspicious in Daud's grin.

“Well go on,” Corvo encouraged.

Daud stepped closer and kissed him, he gently pushed Corvo towards the bed and layes on top of him. Wasting no time he opened up the protectors pants and sliding them off.

“Turn around,” Daud growls in his ear.

It went a little too fast for Daud’s taste, but he complied. Still fully clothed except from his pants that had been pulled off he couldn't help feeling a little exposed. Especially since Daud were still fully dressed and showed no signs of unbuttoning his own pants. Daud threw the long jacket that hang over his ass up his back exposing the bum to the world.

“This is quite the view,” Daud commented as he’s gentle hands cupping each of the ass cheeks, giving them a good squeeze.

He pulled out the lube and quickly got one finger in the little hole, slowly moving it in and out. Corvo started to relax a little, it was a nice feeling and distracted from his current possession. Thoughts of what to come made him more eager, however Daud seemed to take a long time with the second finger and once he finally pulled the finger out he didn’t return. Corvo was just about to ask what the hold up was when he felt something a little bigger press against his entrance.

It was cold and all lubed up, it slides nicely inside of him. It felt strange and hard. Daud then slapped his ass and pulled the jacked back down over his ass.

“There, all done love.” Daud said.

“What?” Corvo asked confused, he tried to feel with his hand what was just showed up his ass. Just as he touched it, the thing started vibrating. It didn’t make any sound, but the vibrations felt absolutely amazing. And as he touched it again it started vibrating even harder.

“Fuck!” Corvo gasped as he put his hands down to the mattress again. “What is that?” he moaned. He could hear Daud chuckle in the background.

“It’s the bone charm I found,” He said. “Or rather, the one I crafted myself.”

“You stuck a bone charm up my ass?” Corvo asked baffled. “Oh fuck,” He couldn't stay shocked for long as the bone charm sent pleasures true his body.

“Every time you touch it, the bone charm will increase the vibration level.” Daud said. “Oh and here is the best part,” He said, as he leaned into his lovers ear. “Only I can make it stop, and pull it out.”

Corvo didn’t last long as the vibrations tipped him over the edge rather quickly. Daud then touched the bone charm and it stopped vibrating. “That was rather fast,” Daud commented, he bent down and kissed Corvo on his cheek. The protector gasping for air, still recovering from his orgasm.

“Now, if I’m not mistaken we’re needed at the throne room right now.” He said as he gave Corvo a slap on the ass. “Better pull up your pants, we got work to do.” Then he walked to the door.

“Wait, you have to remove it,” Corvo said as he stood up from the bed.

“No I don’t,” Daud said grinning and opened the door, Corvo quickly pulled up his pants in pure instinct in case Emely was walking the hallways. For once that bastard used his door and it was just to taunt him. “After you love.” He said as he took a little bow.

“You bastard,” Corvo mumbled and walked over to Daud, but stopped immediately. The sensation of having something stuck up your ass as you walk quickly gave him a shade of red on his face.

“Are you coming?” Daud said grinning.

“Pull it out, now!” Corvo tried to sound intimidating, but it came out more pleading. Even if he had succeeded sounding somewhat intimidating, it wouldn't have much effect as nobody ever scared the former knife of Dunwall.

“Well I’m not going to be late, our dear empress is quite impatient these days.” Daud said as he walked out the door.

“Daud! Come back!” Corvo halfway yelled to no use. He had no choice than to walk after him, to his own discomfort. “Daud, you son of a,” he growled at him as they walked down the stairs together.

“Careful there roial protector, can’t have the empress hear you use such vigor languish, she’s so impressional these days you know.” Daud teased him.

“This isn’t funny!” Corvo growled. but to no use. They’d reached the doors to the throne room, filled with all sorts of important people as well as his own co-workers. Daud gave him a huge grin as he pulled the doors opened and walked in the room.

Corvo looked after his boyfriend as he found his place in the room. This was forming up to becoming a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Wayman can be both a girl and a boy depending on our choice. So I choose Wayman to be a woman, just to piss off all the “it’s a HE” people :D

Everyone looked forward to the harvest ball, the celebration of the second month in the year, also the month the harvest would begin. Bringing new fresh food to Dunwall and a promise of future prosperity for the kingdom.

 

Some food was already brought up to the Castle, you could smell the delicious food before even stepping into the room. Skillfully prepared by the high class chefs of Dunwall, said to be the best chefs in the entire kingdom. The huge throne room was packed with both guests and guards, each busy with their own conversations and duties. Corvo felt uneasy standing in the middle of the door watching out into the throne room. 

 

“Corvo Attano, the royal protector and father of Queen Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin I” The doorman declared loudly to the room.

 

The entire room looked over at him for a second, some longer. The legendary royal protector. Framed for the murder of the former queen and the savior of the current. People would look at him with either fear or curiosity, but never an equal. He wasn’t born royal, and were therefore always below them in their eyes. Their glances never bothered Corvo before, but today wasn’t like any other day. He felt like they knew, that they could tell. The special little bone charm he had gathered up his bum.  

 

He walked into the room, each step felt like he could be exposed any moment. Corvo just waited for someone to yell out his embarrassment. He could feel the sweat starting to form on his forehead. He swallowed hard and he found his place next to Emily. 

 

“Father, are you alright?” She leaned in to ask between them.

 

“Just tired,” he replied quickly. She didn’t look convinced. Her eyes lingered on him. “By the way, you weren't perhaps on your way outside the castle this morning?” He asked to distract her. 

 

“Wha...no, I-I just uh. Wanted some fresh air. That’s all” She quickly looked away like she always did whenever she lied. 

 

“I know these balls are boring for you, but” Corvo didn’t get to finish that sentence. 

 

“But you have a duty as a queen bla bla bla, I know.” she sighed. 

 

Corvo couldn't help but smile, it was a lecture he had given her maybe a few times to many. He looked out in the room and noticed Daud, that bastard just stood there smiling at him. What he won’t give at the moment to just walk up to him and slap that smirk off his face. Despite his longing and to do just that; he stood by the queen’s side.

 

“Father.” She said after a while.

 

“Yes,” He replied. 

 

“Are you and Daud fighting?” She asked. 

 

“Why would you think that?” He asked surprised. 

 

“This morning the two of you basically feed each other food like a lovely dowley old couple. Like really old couple, like the ones you see at th” she teased him.

 

“Your point dear?” He said a little annoyed.

 

“You’re giving him the death glare, you’ve been doing it all evening.” Emily remarked. 

 

He hadn’t noticed it himself, he thought he had been watching the room evenly. Just now and then throwing a few -  _ I’ll kill you  _ \- star’s at his lover. Perhaps these steers had lingered over him longer than he meant to and far more often. 

 

“We had an argument, nothing to worry about.” Corvo said. 

 

“Mhm,” she simply replied. 

 

The ball was long and boring, he understood his daughter's longing to skip it quite well. After a few hours of dining and gossip it was time for dances. Wayman approached Emily asking for a dance. She agreed of course, the two girls danced just like any other couple. It was cute, and a relief for Corvo that he didn’t have to worry about boys, at least for now. Most probably just assumed their were best friends. But he knew better. 

 

Corvo decided to take a quick leak while she was busy, and perhaps remove the Butt pug. Perhaps Daud just said that he wasn’t able to remove it, just so he’d keep it inn. Regardless he was about to call his bluff. 

 

The restroom was empty, so he decided to do it quickly in case someone walked in, he peed fast and went into a stall to remove the plug. Just like he expected it started to vibrate the moment he touched it, but he didn’t give up. 

 

He tried to pull it out, but the more he touched it the stronger vibrations he got. Eventually his legs gave in and he knelled at the floor. -  _ Fuck _ \- His breath was heavy and his dick hard. He started stroking it, long and hard strokes. It didn't take long before he came hard. Thanking the outsider nobody had entered the room.

 

However, the new predicament wasn’t much better. The vibrations didn’t stop or slow down, even after he had an orgasm. He whined as his dick once again was hard. -  _ Now what? _ \- He decided to keep trying to pull it out, what other option did he have? He couldn't keep coming over and over in the bathroom! He grabbed it and just like before the vibration increased. Now his entire butt was shaking due to the vibrations. He could not contains his moans as it sent wave after wave of pleasure to his body. His dick now painfully hard, leaking pre come. Then to his surprise as he kept trying to pull the enchanted butting out it slowed down. Now it was back at it’s first level of vibration. It was almost as if it went higher and higher, than would started back at level one. 

 

Level one was still sending pleasure in his body, but at least he could manage it. Now he could walk out and get Daud to remove it. He just had to take care of his dick first. He gave it a few strokes and he came rather quickly this time too. 

 

Walking out the stall he caught a glimpse of himself in the restroom mirrors, He saw an old man; out of breath and a light shade of red on his face. He walked up to the sink to re do his hair, as it had gotten a bit out of place. As he stood there the vibrations kept pleasuring him. His dick still greedy for more release as it started to harden once again, but his lungs were to exhausted for round 3. 

 

He had to find that bloody bastard. 

 

The throne room was full with dancers and Emily seemed occupied for now, he walked up to Daud grabbed the old man by his collar as he blinked up to the top of the throne room. Up there they were hidden by darkness and ban folders, the music from downstairs was humming in the background. 

 

“Daud,” Corvo growled in his ear. The former assassin sat and leaned towards the wall, while Corvo sat on his lap with his legs spread. Hand still holding him strongly in the collar. “Remove it,” he growled. 

 

“Well, haven't you been naughty?” Daud laughed. There was an obvious hard on in Corvo’s pants, Daud cupped his dick in his pawn. Even with his pants on it still made him whine. 

 

“Daud,” Corvo said. “You’ve had your fun, I can’t come again.” He said.

 

“You mean you’ve had fun? I’ve been working.” Daud said as he started stroking his dick true the pants. Up and down the crotch his palm went, Corvos breath became heavier, his head resting on the man’s shoulder.

 

“Daud!” Corvo now begged. “I need you to remove it,” he didn’t care if he sounded needy. He hadn’t even noticed that Daud had stopped rubbing his member and that he himself had began moving his hips up and down towards the hand instead. 

 

“Please, Daud!” He begged as his head rested on the shoulder, heavy breathing on his neck, “I’m exhausted!” He wines. 

 

Daud pull back Corvo’s face to look at him. Then he said with a calm  voice. “If you want me to remove the bone charm… then you’ll have to remove all of your out clothes.” 

 

The shock on the royal protectors face was priceless. And for several moments he seemed conflicted. In the end, knowing that Daud won’t budge on this, he started undressing. Dropping his cout on the floor, his shirt, pants and boots quickly joined in a pile. 

 

An obvious embarassed man sat now naked on Daud’s lap, leg’s spread on each side with a vibrating bone charm up his ass. His hard dick twitched in the cold air, eager for touching. Daud unzipped his own pants and pulled out his dick. He also pulled some lube out of his pocket and squeezed it over his own dick as he started rubbing it, slowly making it hard. 

 

The anticipation of what to come made Corvo’s dick twitch in joy. Daud stroked his own cock strong and hard, making it stiff and ready for his ass. He then felt one of Daud’s hands resting on the lover back. All the while his lustful eyes stared at him. Corvo could see how much Daud wanted him, he grabbed the man’ head and kissed him, he could feel his lovers hand touching the but plug, not removing it like he hoped, but at least stopping the vibrations. Daud stopped stroking himself and placed both hands on each but cheek, squishing them. He lifted Corvo over this cock and removed the but plug quickly and pushed his ass down on his dick, Corvo gasped as he felt it enter him. 

 

Daud kissed the neck as his lover moved up and down. He gave him a few good strokes, deliberating slow to get the most out of this moment. 

 

“You look so good like this,” Daud said as he admired the man, he’d looked forward to this moment all day; and it was worth it. Watching Corvo slowly being driven mad by desire. Those arousing sounds that would escape his lips, it drove him to the edge. He started stroking Corvo faster and harder. 

 

“Oh god,” Corvo almost yelled out as he come for the third time, biting his lips to prevent people downstairs to hear. This drove Daud over the edge as well. 

 

“Oh thank the outsider,” Corvo gasped as he collapsed on Daud. “I’m so exhausted!” he mumbled. 

 

“That black eyed bastard didn’t have anything to do with this,” -Daud growled.

 

“Jealous I’m playing him over you?” Corvo joked. 

 

“Credit where credit is due.” Daud laughed. 

 

They sat up there quiet for a little while, listening to the music playing below them. Corvo’s breathing become more calm, a little to calm Daud realized as he now had fallen asleep. 

  
  


Corvo woke up in his bed, a glimmer of light passed true the window curtains. The window was barely open, letting the soft morning breeze inn to the small room. He rubbed his eyes and looked around drowsy, trying to recall what happened and how he got there. That’s when he noticed the little note on his table. 

 

_ Dear Corvo,  _

_ You just sleep tight, I’ll watch over Emily tonight. I’ll make sure she’s safe and in bed before midnight.  _

_ Sweet dreams love. _

_ ~ Daud. _

 

_ P.S don’t worry, nobody saw me carry your naked ass to your room.  _

 

Corvo felt his cheeks turn red as his memories returned to him. He could just imagine Daud carry him completely nude over the rooftops and sneaking him back into his room true the window. 

 

“That bastard!” He growled. 

 

He laid back in bed, mind wandering over how he would get back at Daud. He wasn’t sure how, or even when; But one day he’ll come up with a fitting payback for this. As he’s thinking about it a new thought suddenly pop up.

  
- _ Where the hell are my clothes? _ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for the bad grammar and spelling, but you knew I'm dyslectic by my username so perhaps it's not a big deal. ;)   
> Let me know what you think! I'm working on a few more Dishonored stories, so if this does well I'll post them too :D 
> 
> the-dyslexic-owl.tumblr.com


End file.
